


Complemento

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Curiosity, Diosa, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Goddess, La diosa se enamora de un caballero, Romance, Shaka falling in love, Soft Shaka, amistad, enamoramiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: En su cumpleaños #20, Shaka de Virgo tendrá un encuentro con la Diosa Hécate que cambiará su forma de ver la vida.
Relationships: Virgo Shaka / Hecate





	Complemento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Sin fines de lucro.  
> Inspirado en el fic "EL VIAJE DE LAS ALMAS" de mi querida amiga Fuego Valcarengi.

El sol había sido opacado por las nubes y el cielo adoptó un tono grisáceo que amenazaba con ser el preludio de un día lluvioso, sin embargo el viento era fresco y reconfortante. El ambiente del santuario se veía envuelto en una tranquila mañana. Saori salió de sus aposentos con un marcado ánimo de alegría. Para ella, era un día para regocijarse pues acontecía el cumpleaños de su caballero, Shaka de virgo.

En esa ocasión había dejado a Nike guardada y en su lugar llevaba en manos el presente del caballero de la sexta casa. Con gran tranquilidad la joven Diosa pasó por las casas de piscis, acuario, capricornio, sagitario, escorpión y libra, saludando al paso a los guardianes de los respectivos templos, hasta que llegó a su destino: La casa de Virgo.

Cuando entró al templo, se encontró en el umbral rodeada de silencio. Sin embargo, aquel sigilo no era algo que le provocara incomodidad sino una inmensa paz.

— ¿Shaka? —lanzó con un dejo de duda. Quizás se había equivocado al creer que se encontraría ahí pero aun así quiso intentar—. ¿Estas aquí? —lo llamó desde la entrada, sin atreverse a ir más allá.

— Mi señora, estoy aquí dentro, pasa por favor —respondió el aludido desde la habitación contigua. Saori se aventuró a entrar por el único pasillo que había en la casa, situado del lado derecho que sabía, dirigía a los aposentos del rubio. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena ya que nunca había tomado ese tipo de libertades. Pese a que eran sus caballeros ella no se metía con su intimidad, pues nunca había querido incomodarlos o hacerles sentir que los controlaba. Prosiguió por el pasadizo hasta que llegó a la recámara principal, ahí lo primero que vislumbró fue un enorme estante del techo hasta el piso con muchos libros acomodados en color y tamaño. De las paredes colgaban mantas con bordados de la India, algunos cuadros de paisajes y mantras dibujados en la blanca pared. En medio de la habitación, sobre un tapete redondo color carmesí, rodeado de muchos cojines de todos colores, en posición de loto, se hallaba el caballero de virgo.

— Buenos días, Athena. Por favor toma asiento —le indicó con un gesto señalando un enorme y mullido cojín que estaba frente a él. Ella así lo hizo— ¿A que debo tan agradable visita? —el joven caballero mantenía su habitual semblante con ojos cerrados, pero su rostro y su tono de voz denotaban sorpresa. Para la deidad era fácil leerlo, no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para entender sus reacciones.

— Buenos días Shaka. La razón de mi visita es que quise venir a felicitarte personalmente ya que es tu cumpleaños.

— Oh, es verdad hoy es 19... —dijo, cayendo en cuenta del día.

— Así es —asintió la de cabellos lilas.

— Perdóname el poco entusiasmo mostrado en este momento. Me he sorprendido un poco porque la verdad no suelo hacer nada especial en esta fecha, pero te agradezco estar aquí —el rubio dejó entrever su sonrisa y Saori supo que era genuino su sentir —sino me equivoco el tuyo fue el primero de este mes ¿no es verdad?

— Si, compartimos mes y constelación.

— Quizás por eso sienta tanta paz de hablar contigo, creo que nos entendemos.

— Me alegra saber eso, Shaka. Bueno la verdad es que también vine porque te traje un presente —la chica le extendió con las dos manos el regalo que le había llevado; estaba envuelto en papel dorado con un moño del mismo color. Shaka alargó un brazo para tomarlo y sorprendió a su diosa al abrir sus ojos. Pocas veces había visto los azules y hermosos ojos del joven que en ese momento quitaba el papel metálico con sumo cuidado. Cuando al fin fue revelado su contenido, Shaka lo observó con mucho detenimiento:

— Es un libro y es de poesía —sonrió—. Ahh… Rabbindranath Tagore, el jardinero…

— Espero que no lo hayas leído pero si es así puedo cambiarlo —comentó Saori.

— No he leído este, es perfecto gracias Athena —dijo inclinando la frente hacía ella—. Tienes lindos gustos de lectura —le concedió, hojeando las primeras páginas del libro.

— La verdad no he leído tantos como tú —dijo ella observando el librero rebosante.

— No tienes tanto tiempo como quisieras para eso pero eres una buena diosa que se preocupa por nosotros y tienes varias responsabilidades... además eres Saori y estoy seguro que como humana tu corazón también está lleno de cosas bellas que te apremian.

— Muchas gracias Shaka —le sonrió.

— Y creo que quieres decirme algo más, lo veo en tu rostro. Adelante, por favor —le alentó.

— Es que quisiera saber si gustas de que hagamos un celebración especial en tu nombre, algo pequeño. Nunca te hemos celebrado como se debe, sé que tu personalidad es diferente a la de todos y eres reservado pero creo que eso también se ha debido a mi, que me he limitado a respetar tu espacio, pero la verdad me siento un poco mal por no haberte celebrado en otras ocasiones… no sé que opines —puntualizó la diosa y esperando una respuesta observó su pacífico y fino rostro.

Shaka guardó silencio por un momento mientras le devolvía la mirada a su diosa. Para Saori aquella duda le indicaba que quizás él estuviera sopesando la situación, pero cuando él cerró los ojos ella interpretó aquel gesto como un importuno a la tranquilidad de su caballero. Quizás no le gustaban ese tipo de festejos y ella debía aceptarlo.

— Está bien, entiendo — se puso de pie, dispuesta a cerrar aquel encuentro—. Me dio gusto verte y platicar un poco contigo. Muchas felicidades Shaka —dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, cuando el dorado habló:

— Está bien, Athena. Que sea algo pequeño. Sólo que voy a tener que retirarme antes de las doce, pero me agradaría pasar un tiempo con todos —Saori asintió complacida.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos a las ocho en la cámara del patriarca. ¿Alguna petición en especial? —el hindú lo meditó dos segundos.

— ¿El pastel podría ser de chocolate? —ella soltó una risita.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Shaka no se sentía de esa forma en su cumpleaños. Por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de hacer algo fuera de lo común. En otras ocasiones había presidido de ello, no porque no quisiera a sus compañeros y amigos, sino porque le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar de sí mismo y socializar con ellos. Shaka era un hombre que atesoraba su soledad y su espacio para meditar. Estaba consciente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo de forma aislada y por tal los otros dorados preferían pasar de él para no molestarlo. Así que aceptaba un poco la culpa de que no se le hubiera celebrado con anterioridad. En realidad eso no le causaba conflicto alguno. Entendía su individualidad y la de ellos y que cada uno era feliz a su manera, pero por ese día había decidido intentarlo gracias a que vio el entusiasmo en los ojos de su Diosa. Así que como había dicho estaría un rato y abandonaría la fiesta un poco antes de las doce de la noche para dar su acostumbrado paseo por el bosque... y para ver si ella aparecía...

Shaka cerró los ojos tratando de regresar a su meditación y una esbelta figura apareció en su mente. Hacía años que se habían despedido después de lo que aconteció entre ellos pero como era costumbre, esperaba verla el día de su cumpleaños, como cuando la conoció:

_Era su cumpleaños número 20. Shaka se había alejado bastante del santuario y caminaba por el sendero que conducía al pueblito más cercano. Era cerca de media noche y la luna nueva brillaba en alto rodeada por el brillo de alguna que otra estrella. El caballero dorado había declinado la invitación de Aioria y Aldebarán de hacer un festejo. Lo único que él quería era caminar, disfrutar de los sonidos nocturnos del bosque y meditar sobre su existencia. Hasta ese momento su cumpleaños lo consideraba como un acontecimiento usual y mundano. Se alegraba claro, porque dios y el universo le concedían más tiempo de su existir, pero no consideraba que fuese para tanto. Con el pensamiento en mente, el rubio llegó a la encrucijada del valle: a la derecha hallaría la villa del pueblo, a la izquierda un risco con vista al mar. Decidió optar por la segunda opción. El sonido de las olas rompiendo entre los peñascos siempre le provocaba una inexplicable paz interior y sentía ganas de observar la marea, así que se aventuró._

_Caminó en silencio apreciando el pulular de los árboles al mecerse con la brisa que comenzaba a olfatearse salada. Los animales nocturnos hacían gala de sus sonidos y las luciérnagas le seguían los pies, simulando ser parte de su armadura dorada. El joven, se encontraba entre una gran apreciación, cuando algo lo alertó: un siseo. Se paró en seco, esperando una nueva reacción. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero sus sentidos eran agudos. Un repentino olor dulce llegó a su nariz y tuvo que girarse bruscamente para buscar el rastro de su procedencia._

— _¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. No sé qué o quién eres, pero puedo sentir cómo me sigues… así que muéstrate._

— _¿Y cómo es posible que puedas percibir algo? Si tienes los ojos cerrados —dijo la desconocida criatura con una voz dulce que casi lo aturdió._

— _Porque te he sentido y tú presencia no es de este mundo._

— _¿No me tienes miedo? —volvió a hablar ella y Shaka aprovechó para seguir el rastro de su voz que se remontaba al árbol que tenía tras de sí._

— _¿Debería temerte? —preguntó acercándose con sigilo. En realidad su cuerpo y su cosmo no detectaban peligro. Desconocía el físico de lo que fuera que estuviera conversando con él, pero no le temía, mas bien la sensación era complaciente y eso era algo muy extraño—, porque más bien me provocas una asombrosa y etérea tranquilidad._

_Aquellas palabras, al igual que el rostro apacible de aquel hombre la conmovieron. En efecto, no sintió miedo exudando de él, pero sí una tremenda curiosidad, que le provocó lo mismo: quería conocerlo._

— _Soy la Diosa Hécate —dijo al fin, saliendo detrás del árbol que estuvo usando de escondite para poder espiarlo. Shaka abrió sus ojos azules para apreciar la figura de la idead que tenía enfrente: Una joven de cabello plateado cual misma luna, piel marfil con bellos y finos rasgos y ojos hipnóticamente rosados lo miraban expectante. Cuando ella se encontró con la mirada profunda del caballero no pudo evitar sentir que ya lo conocía de antes._

— _¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó él con voz tranquila._

— _Pasaba por aquí solamente y te vi pasar la encrucijada… me dio curiosidad saber sobre ti porque no pareces un hombre común… ¿quién eres? —le preguntó acercándose otro poco y dando vueltas alrededor de él —Shaka reparó el hermoso y entallado vestido negro que ella portaba y que hacía contraste total con su blanca piel y no pasó por desapercibido que iba descalza._

— _Mi nombre es Shaka y soy un caballero de la diosa Athena. Custodio la casa de Virgo._

— _¡Qué interesante! —soltó ella con entusiasmo, como una pequeña niña haciendo un gran hallazgo—. Es por eso que vistes de esta forma —aseguró observando a detalle la armadura—. No tenía el honor de conocer a ningún caballero de la Diosa favorita de Zeus._

— _Nunca te había visto por estos rumbos, Hécate ¿a que se debe tu estadía? —fue su turno para indagar_

— _Bueno, es luna nueva y algunos humanos aún suelen ponerme ofrendas para pedirme favores. Ya no son tantos como quisiera, pero estoy aquí por los que quedan y sólo quise dar un pequeño paseo por estas tierras. Fue una sorpresa encontrar tu brillo en esta noche._

— _¿Mi brillo? —preguntó él, extrañado—. ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Dímelo tú. Hoy la luz irradia en ti como no lo hace con nadie más y eso ha captado mi atención. No es posible que no lo hayas notado antes._

_Shaka la contempló por unos momentos en silencio y ella ladeo su cabeza quizás también analizándolo. Fue entonces cuando él cayó en cuenta a lo que ella se refería:_

— _Hoy es mi cumpleaños, es por eso que ves algo en mí que no has percibido en otro humano._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos años has vivido ya?_

_— Veinte._

— _¿Y tú no celebras? He visto a varios humanos hacerlo. Les encantan los vinos y las carnes finas y cierta música en particular —él se encogió de hombros._

— _Respeto sus caprichos, pero no los comparto. Mi forma de celebrar es haciendo este recorrido y reflexionando._

— _Eres alguien enigmático —susurró ella—, pero eres fascinante._

— _Sólo soy yo, no pretendo alabos de nadie, aunque agradezco tus palabras —la deidad se lo quedó mirando y parpadeó repentinamente. Pese a que él lo negara, era un hombre peculiar, como nunca había visto ninguno. Su mirada azul le inquietaba, quería conocerlo más y su tranquilidad le parecía hermosa._

— _Bueno, debo seguir con camino, Hécate y supongo que tú debes seguir el tuyo. Ha sido un placer conocerte —la reverenció, dio media vuelta y prosiguió por a su destino._

_Ella no pudo evitar sentirse cautiva de su andar tan despreocupado y de sus correctas palabras de despedida. Él no intentaba halagarla, le daba un trato respetuoso y digno, pero no se deshacía ante ella como a los pocos humanos que alguna vez había permitido que la vieran y eso le agradó mucho._

— _Te diriges al mar ¿no es cierto? —le habló de nuevo._

— _Así es… ¿te apetecería acompañarme? —él se giró y sus ojos la atraparon._

— _Si —contestó ella con una sonrisa que puso a temblar al mismísimo caballero de virgo._

* * *

_A esa ocasión se le fueron sumando unas cuantas más. Hécate no tenía fecha específica para aparecer frente al caballero dorado, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era media noche y entre el bosque. La deidad no se atrevía a ir más allá de los límites hacia el santuario pues lo consideraba una ofensa para los caballeros y para la misma Athena. Así que se veían alejados de todo, siendo ellos, tal cual. Ambos conversaban por horas de temas insospechados. Shaka era un hombre culto y sabio y Hécate una esponja de todo lo que él le compartía. Intercambiaban puntos de vista y pensamientos. Él la instruía en los humanos, ella sobre su mundo y las demás deidades. Para la diosa parecía casi inconcebible que él fuera tan prudente para ser mortal._

— _Pareciera, querido Shaka, que no tienes debilidades y no me refiero a lo físico o a la fuerza… no puedo creer que entiendas y aceptes todo sin más_ — _le había dicho ella en una ocasión._

— _No siempre fui así, me ha costado años de entrenamiento y de entendimiento. Mi vida es una oda al respeto, es por eso que tomo las cosas como son y las acepto. Pero sigo siendo humano, la debilidad está en mí, es mi naturaleza._

— _Eres diferente —le aseguró._

— _Tú también lo eres_ — _ella se alegró de que él fuera tan directo y no se reprimiera. Shaka, por su parte sentía lo mismo. Le gustaba la curiosidad de quella peculiar compañera y la libertad que le hacía sentir. El caballero no había tenido nunca una cercanía de ese tipo con nadie, pero con ella todo era diferente; cada noche se le antojaba a misterio. Cada pregunta de Hécate era un mar de infinitas conversaciones. Ella era una mujer intuitiva que sabía escuchar y agradecía infinitamente eso._

_Fue así que un fuerte vínculo nació entre ellos desde el primer encuentro y su amistad fue creciendo poco a poco. Hécate se permitió mostrarse ante él en sus diferentes formas: como doncella, como una mujer plena y como anciana. La reacción del caballero ante ello fue la misma: una sonrisa y su infinita aceptación y eso no podía hacerla más feliz. Por fin había encontrado alguien con quien alcanzaba el entendimiento y se sentía en confianza de preguntar lo que fuera y sabía que era lo mismo para él. El caballero dorado de virgo, sabía apreciarla de todas las maneras posibles. No sólo se le hacía era hermosa, porque claro que lo había notado, pero aquello no fue tan importante para el caballero como el aura que desprendía y lo que le hacía sentir. Inclusive le gustaba verla en su forma anciana. Los días y las lunas pasaron entre la peculiar pareja, hasta que después de un año, en el cumpleaños 21 del joven, las cosas dieron un extraño giro:_

_Era bien sabido por Hécate que Shaka no festejaría su cumpleaños, así que lo esperó como siempre en el bosque. Se trataba de una noche especial, por lo menos para ella que ya se consideraba su amiga, así que estuvo puntual a media noche esperando a que su figura protegida con su bella armadura, apareciera. Sin embargo eso no sucedió._

_Ella decidió esperar un poco más, pensando que tal vez algo lo había retenido. Quizás Athena y los demás caballeros lo habían festejado y él al fin se había atrevido a darles gusto, pero cuando pasaron cerca de tres horas y no había rastro del muchacho, la diosa supo que éste no se presentaría. Esa noche se retiró, sintiendo un poco de pesar, sin embargo apostó por la naturaleza del joven y decidió aceptar. Volvió dos veces más para buscarlo pero nada cambió; ella lo esperaba en el bosque y él no aparecía. Fue entonces cuando decidió que iría a verlo a su templo. Esperaba no ser descubierta por nadie y si era así, hablaría con Athena quien estaba segura que entendería la situación. Así pues la noche en que Hécate se atrevió a entrar a la casa de virgo, un diluvio se desató en el cielo. Truenos y relámpagos se arremolinaron entre el santuario cosa que le dio una cierta ventaja a la de cabello plateado. El clima de cierta forma mantendría a todos los caballeros en sus respectivos hogares así que ella entró a la casa con menos apuro. Caminó por un pasillo que la llevó a una habitación muy bien acomodada y pintoresca y ahí lo encontró._

— _Sabía que vendrías —comentó el rubio al verla._

— _Me estás huyendo —le aseguró la misteriosa mujer—. ¿Por qué te has ido?_

— _Yo no le huyo a nadie —se defendió él. Ella pudo notar en su tono de voz algo diferente._

— _¿Por qué ya no quieres verme? —se arrodilló frente a Shaka y lo miró a los ojos._

— _Lo sabes._

— _No, si no me dices nada no hay forma de saberlo. Debo escucharlo de ti… quiero escucharlo —corrigió. Él desvió la mirada y no dijo nada—. Tú me amas —pronunció ella sin quitarle la vista._

— _Si y eso es una tontería —afirmó él, observando las orbes rosáceas de la hermosa deidad. Había dejado que ella entrara deliberadamente en su vida, en su mente y sus sueños. La había dejado caminar a su lado en silencio, entre risas y palabras. Él que se consideraba alguien meticuloso que pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, se había olvidado de su premisa al estar junto a ella, pues le gustaba la forma en que Hécate veía la vida misma y las cosas que lo rodeaban en su mundo mortal. Le gustaba que lo observara en silencio y le analizara el rostro y las reacciones. Le gustaba que le preguntara de él y de todo..._

— _No, Shaka, no lo es. Sólo que pensé que al tratarse de ti me dirías la verdad, de frente_ _—el rubio se sintió acongojado de saber eso, pues ella tenía razón._

— _¿Ves que pese a todo sigo siendo tan sólo un mortal? Aunque creas que lo entiendo y lo acepto, incluso aunque sí sea así, soy un simple humano con debilidades y miedos_ _—aseveró él un tanto molesto de que le afectara y de que hubiera permitido perturbarse, pero es que ella le importaba demasiado, la quería... sí, la amaba. A ella, una diosa._ _—._ _Ya no debemos vernos, ya no debes venir. No quiero incomodarte con estas tonterías._

— _No son tonterías._

— _Pues yo creo que las son —dijo con tono de molestia. Ella le tomó el rostro con sus blanquecinas y suaves manos y lo hizo que la mirara. Nunca antes habían tenido contacto alguno hasta ese momento. Sentir aquel tacto hizo que al caballero le diera un vuelco el corazón._

— _Soy una diosa que navega entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos y tú eres el humano más cercano a Dios. Si se trata de culpas los dos la hemos tenido porque yo no he podido evitar quedar prendada de tu alma y tu vida —los azules ojos del muchacho la observaron confundido—. No quería que te pasara nada, por eso nunca mencioné algo al respecto… sabes que hay implicaciones, que si una diosa y un humano se unen no hay forma de que resulte bien para ti… por eso no mencioné mis sentimientos._

— _Hécate. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Lo entiendo. Me es más que suficiente verte cuando te es posible, no necesito poseerte, no eres un objeto, no lo quiero así…_

— _Lo sé_ _—asintió ella, feliz de escucharlo hablar._

— _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tampoco puedes quedarte? Lo veo en tus ojos, te vas a ir._

— _Podría pasarme la vida entera así, escuchándote hablar, soñando contigo... pero te estaría quitando el derecho de hacer esto con alguien normal._

— _No existe nadie así para mi —negó él, empeñado en convencerla._

— _Pero existirá —la diosa se puso de pie y él la imitó. Se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, sin que sus ojos se perturbaran por eso. No era incómodo sostenerse la mirada para ellos—. La primera vez que te vi, algo dentro de mí me decía que ya te conocía… —comenzó ella._

— _Y eso era porque en realidad, tú vivías en mi interior —completó el caballero de virgo._

— _Quizás volvamos a vernos en una noche donde el reflejo de tu vida sea más intenso que nunca —Hécate le besó la frente y las manos. Acarició su rostro y sus dorados cabellos, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se fue._

_Y él la había dejado partir… así sin más._

_Esa había sido la última vez en que se habían visto._

* * *

La celebración de su cumpleaños estaba saliendo de maravilla. Shaka casi se había arrepentido cuando entró a la cámara del patriarca y encontró a todos sus compañeros sentados en una larga mesa que contenía exquisitos platillos y toda clase de vinos y alcohol. Athena le había dado la bienvenida y le había ofrecido la silla principal. Frente a él le colocó el pastel de chocolate que había solicitado y todos le cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños". El rubio se permitió platicar y bromear con cada uno, sobretodo con Aioria y Aldebaran que no cabían de alegría por que hubiera aceptado festejar. Milo y Camus lo retaron a una partida de naipes que por supuesto aceptó y que terminó perdiendo y tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con Mü y Shura e intercambiar puntos de vista y recomendaciones de libros. A decir verdad había esperado que la celebración se saliera del control al final de la noche, pero gracias a la presencia de Athena, todos se habían comportado y agradecía mucho eso por parte de sus amigos.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche el dorado anunció su retiro. Agradeció por la presencia y el gesto y se encaminó al bosque.

Cada año desde que ella se había marchado daba su caminata como un ritual. Quería verla, pero en realidad lo aceptaba si es que no era el momento. Sin embargo extrañaba su presencia divina y su curiosidad innata. Extrañaba la danza de su cuerpo al caminar con sus pies desnudos el suelo de los mortales y su dulce y suave voz que lo hipnotizaba aun en recuerdos. Shaka, sabía que todo ello se trataba de una emoción mortal y que ella merecía más que eso, así que en cierta forma se justificaba con ello; pensar que no la merecía era su fuente de aceptación.

El paseo transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común así que el dorado supo que no sería esa noche y regresó a su templo. Decidió que quería meditar un poco para alejar los pensamientos tristes y cuando estaba entrando en concentración el sonido de un siseo bien conocido lo hizo reaccionar.

Esta vez una serpiente de negra piel y escamas apareció frente a él. Unos ojos rosados le sostenían el encuentro y él por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quiso evitar sonreír plenamente.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte —habló él, abriendo sus ojos. Era cierto que no necesitaba de ellos en muchas ocasiones, pero quería admirarla después de tanto tiempo.

— Nos tomó algún tiempo comprenderlo ¿no es así? —envuelta en una nube de plata, Hécate se transformó en mujer frente al caballero—. Han pasado cinco largos años —susurró ella, acercándose a su rostro.

— Mientras tenga vida y este cuerpo mortal permanezca sobre esta tierra… quédate conmigo. Ven cuando quieras, para hablar, para escucharte... para hacerme compañía. Sé de los peligros y de que probablemente esto no resulte bien, pero no pido nada más que verte —le pidió él a la única mujer que había robado su corazón y su mente. Entendiendo su naturaleza como humano: con anhelos, con miedos, con pensamiento, raciocinio y sentimientos, Shaka tomó la decisión de no reprimirse: Posó una de sus palmas en la mejilla de Hécate y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no opuso resistencia, pues pese a ser deidad, también quería experimentar ese contacto. Shaka depositó un ansiado beso en los labios de la diosa. Ella correspondió, aceptando que eran dignos el uno del otro.

— Incluso más allá de eso, hombre misterioso de mi noche que me complementa —susurró ella—, cuando el momento haya llegado, acompañaré a tu alma…

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado el 20/09/2017 en ffnet y ha sido mudado aquí.


End file.
